battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiny and Pin
Coiny and Pin only had a few interactions in Season 1. This was due to both of their early eliminations and not being on the same teams. However, in ''Battle for Dream Island Again'', their relationship is expanded, as they were the only ones (including Donut) to be on W.O.A.H. Bunch throughout the entire season. In ''Battle for BFDI'', they grow closer and are once again on the same team, The Losers! The two have been shown to emotionally rely on each other and comfort each other, displaying a much more emotionally-involved interaction than was seen in previous seasons. Battle for Dream Island In Barriers and Pitfalls, when Pin got stuck on the rising wall in the obstacle course by Teardrop, Coiny apologized to Pin for having to climb over her. In Sweet Tooth, Coiny and Pin competed for their respective teams in the eating contest and were very close together for the duration of the eating contest. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Coiny convinces Pin to switch teams and is seen talking with her at the end of the episode about how they should have won the tug of war challenge. In Get Digging, Coiny was talking with a sweaty Pin about what team name they should choose. Pin suggested the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch, but Coiny thought that it should have a bit more "pizzaz". He then came up with their name "W.O.A.H. Bunch". The two were the only contestants safe on W.O.A.H. Bunch at Cake at Stake. Pin tells Coiny that his prize is some yoyleseeds, and is later seen squashing the yoyleberries into a yoylestew. The two give each other a high-five, but Teardrop gets in the way. However, during this episode, Pin says Teardrop is the only person who hasn't said she hates her, implying that Coiny has hated Pin, though, given this information, earlier points in their relationship wouldn't make sense. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Coiny and Pin had few interactions, if any, in this episode. However, Pin did seem concerned about Coiny dying from the bugs. Throughout Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny and Pin are strategizing, and give each other a high-five at the end when they win the challenge together. Also, Pin recovered Coiny as soon as she could, even popping Bubble by accident. In the elimination of Get in the Van, when Pin lost her limbs, Coiny is looking at her, and appears to be concerned for her loss, as his teeth show right after Pin's limbs are removed. Pin then tries to persuade Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Coiny says that bad things would happen if they get close together. In No More Snow!, Coiny attempted to get Pin out of the mixture of snow and gasoline from the FreeSmart Van but was unable to free her even with Bomby's help, and when the tree was struck by Lightning, Pin died. In It's a Monster, after hearing her idea on threatening Puffball, Coiny says Pin is a genius. However, their plan fails and all of the W.O.A.H. Bunch members got frozen. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, after Coiny and Nickel get frozen, courtesy of Gelatin's freeze juice, Pin and Needle decide to see what happens if they are put next to each other in the next episode. A portal opens and lots of money comes out. After all of them defrosted and have the bag of money, Coiny asked if Pin was up to any odd tricks given that Pin and Needle just happened to find a bag of money while he was frozen. Pin said, "Coiny if I was, I would tell you. You know that-" while Needle interrupted trying to tell the truth as Pin shuts her up leaving her upset. After the FreeSmart scene, Pin asked Coiny why he, Nickel and Needle froze when she is metal while Leafy did not freeze but she's also metal. Coiny explained that Leafy is made of Yoyle Metal meaning that Leafy is freeze-proof and started to make eye contact with each other as Pin asked where Yellow Face is. Pin had also suggested the idea of Coiny throwing a stick to hit a button in the FreeSmart Supervan to help them, which Coiny did without difficulty. IDFB In Welcome Back, while Pin was trying to make friends with Fries, Coiny shows up to see what Pin was doing. When Pin, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Yellow Face, and Coiny where trying to decide who to free from the TLC first, Coiny tells Pin that they should bring back Snowball. He was then interrupted by Golf Ball, but Pin pushes her away from Coiny. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Coiny was extremely concerned about Pin being mutilated by Four, saying he "had to bring her back". Later in the episode, after Pin was recovered, Coiny, along with Clock and Firey, got angry at Pin for not liking Loser. In Four Goes Too Far, Coiny cheers up a saddened Pin, who is afraid of Loser's potential elimination and their team's inability to work together without him. In Questions Answered, Coiny backs up Pin when she gives a speech to her team about being independent. In Enter the Exit, Coiny gives Pin another inspirational talk to inspire her to recover Four. Gallery The coiny pin donut buch .jpg|Coiny and Pin, along with Donut, creating their team name Pin at the Elimination in BFDIA 2.JPG High five .jpg|Coiny and Pin high-five Yellow face In Woah Bunch.PNG Images 350.jpg|Note Coiny's concern when he sees Pin getting her limbs removed PinandCoinyEyecontact.png|Coiny and Pin making eye contact Cons and Pinet.png COINPIN REAL.png Coinpin2.png Coinpin3.png I love you Pin.png|Coiny holds Pin’s hand Coinpin Forever.png|Coiny comforts Pin Coinys face tho.png|Pin is mine bih Category:Coiny Category:Pin Category:Multi-character relationships